


Dancing in the Moonlight

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Chat Noir x Rena Rouge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Shameless Smut, Smut, costume sex, superheroes bangin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Night patrols are no joke for superheroes. Sometimes you need to release some steam to clear your head. Sex with friend on the rooftop usually does the trick.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr. I do those sometimes. If I feel like it. And it's a good idea. And if it's not the hour that my glasses were at Lenscrafters. And if my eye wasn't red from pickin' at it all day. And if I wasn't swimming in a pool with too much chlorine.

They've been at this for hours. Running and leaping across rooftops looking for any signs of trouble, the moon hung over Paris in the dead of night. With Hawkmoth discovering new powers in his miraculous, it's not as if the heroes can afford to do anything less. Even so, super-powered humans are still just humans. They get tired. They need to eat. They need to relieve themselves, something that's difficult to do when you have several different sets of responsibilities. 

Chat Noir lept down from his pole onto one knee. With one hand on the ground and one in the air, he looked up from his bangs.

"Superhero pose."

In front of him was one of his partners, a sexy, full-figured vixen propping herself on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"That's cool, Chat. Just give me a sec," she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Can't keep up?"

"Hey," she said. "I've been at this longer than you have. You just got here."

"Just got here? I've covered half of Paris."

"Whatever." Rena stood back up. "Where's Ladybug?"

"Probably on the other side of the city. She is diligent."

"I think we should call it a night, Chat. Even Hawkmoth has to be asleep by now," she said.

"Yeah. Even he's not stood out this late. You okay?"

Rena shook her head. "Hungry. Tired. Among other things."

"I hear ya."

Rena raised a brow and smirked. "Aw, what's wrong? Kitty need to whack off before bed?"

Chat imitated her movements. "You kidding? I get tons of action. They don't call me 'pussycat' for nothin'. What about you? Does your late night companion have fresh batteries?"

"Yup," she said. "Just like yours."

Chat and Rena chuckled together, holding their sides. It was easy for the two to get a laugh out of the other. The mood changed after the laughter ended with Rena Rouge slumping forward. 

"But seriously," she started, "I could use a good lay. It's been a while."

"It would definitely ease the stress," he said. "Too bad milady is against public displays of intercourse."

"Yeah," Rena said. "But she's not here. Right?" Rena grabbed the end of her flute and stroked it. She moved closer to Chat Noir with her hips swaying, staring at him with bedroom eyes.

"You serious?" he asked.

"I'm down for it if you are."

 

 

Rena could feel the cobblestones from the roof pick at her knees. She ignored it as she bobbed her head back and forth, taking more of Chat's cock in her mouth. Chat ran his fingers through her hair. There wasn't a soul in sight. The only life was the superhero leaning against the cobblestone chimney, getting head from a good friend. Chat's head fell back against the chimney. Even with his eyes closed, he knew that Rena was looking at him with those fluttered eyes. Slurping sounds were getting louder before they ended with an abrupt pop.

"I didn't finish." Chat looked down to see Rena pulling away from him. His dick covered in saliva, some of it trailing down to Rena's costume.

"Relax, kitty cat." Rena got up and hooked her fingers under the bottom layer of her suit. "This is going to be good for both of us."

Rena pulled down the bottom layer of her costume to reveal her round brown ass. She pulled it down to her knees and leaned on the chimney. Rena bent over and looked over to Chat. She wanted to see his reaction to her presenting her perfect ass to him.

"You want it?" she asked, shaking her hips.

"Yes," he answered, pumping his cock.

"Then take it. It's all yours tonight." Rena faced the chimney again. Her heart was racing in anticipation. She bit her bottom lip as she heard Chat move closer. Then she felt the head of his cock brushing against her folds.

"You're already wet," he said. "You really want this." Chat guided the tip in. When he was sure the head was inside her, he grabbed Rena's hips. Slowly he pushed forward. Rena moaned as Chat's cock filled her inch by inch. 

"Aw fuck," she yelled. Chat's pelvis had met her ass. Rena bent over more. Her hands running down the chimney before she held on to it. She knew what was coming next.

Chat pulled out and thrust into her. He started slow, making sure to pull back to the head before shoving it back in as hard as he could. He wanted to hear his hips hit her ass. He needed to hear her respond to his every grunt with a whine of her own. It wasn't long before Chat lost all control of himself. The pace quickened and Chat was pounding into her like a piston.

Rena gritted her teeth. Beads of sweat fell off her face. She did her best to brace herself against the force of Chat's thrusts. Good thing these chimneys were so solid. What was probably minutes felt like hours.

They both tried to keep their voices down. They managed with withhold screaming, instead grunting and groaning in the moonlight. Rena's toes gripped into the soles of her boots. The muscles in her body tensed. Chat's eyes widened as Rena's pussy clenched onto him like a vice.

"Holy shit," he had found his voice again. "R-Rena...you're g-gonna make me...I'm..."

"I'm coming," she managed to say between breaths.

Chat used all the strength he had left and pushed himself deep inside Rena, all the way to the hilt. They came together. The intensity of their orgasms rocking their bodies with waves of pleasure. Every muscle in their body stiffened. They growled as Chat's hot seed filled Rena to the brim. Perhaps it was their animal-based miraculous that brought out this primal trait.

Rena couldn't brace herself any longer. Her elbows buckled. Chat fell forward, sending both of them to the floor. They lay there, panting and covered in sweat.

"Holy shit."

"We really needed that."

 

 

Chat watched as Rena's ass once again disappeared behind her tights, then her 'tail.' He swatted pebbles off his knees and legs.

"Whew," Rena sighed. "That was...more than I thought I was gonna get."

"Yeah, no kidding." Chat laughed. "Told ya I was good."

"We should probably do something about this," Rena said. "It's not good if we pent up everything until it boils over. Too dangerous."

"You got a plan?" 

"You know it kitty cat," Rena winked. 

"Same time next week?" Chat asked with a bow.

Rena lifted his chin with two fingers. "I was thinking more like 'same time in three days.' To be safe."

"Sounds good."

Rena kissed Chat on the cheek. "See you then, kitty cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Ask me at WildThingPoorBoy.tumblr.com  
> Also can I just say Cat Noir next time?


End file.
